Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $77.1\%$
Explanation: $77.1$ percent = $77.1$ per cent = $77.1$ per hundred $77.1\% = \dfrac{77.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{77.1\%} = 0.771$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.